PMD: Realm of Order Realm of Chaos
by MaleficDragon
Summary: PMD Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. Basically my version of a 5th generation mystery dungeon. (Image from Saiyagnia on Devianart )
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Nintendo, Game Freak and any other company who made Pokemon owns it. **

Prologue

Long ago, there was once one a realm ruled by two kings who had a dragon as their ally. However, the two humans fought against each other and the dragon was split apart in to two different beings. The two kings fought against each other with their armies with their dragons. The war between the two caused great destruction in the realm. Eventually, there was no victor and the land was nearly a wasteland. The humans left the realm and left the Pokemon who were there to fend for themselves. With the help of the two dragons, 3 realms were made. To the northwest was Realm of Chaos, a realm with mountains and dry terrain. It was where strong and destructive Pokemon lived. It is ruled by the dragon Zekrom. To the southeast was the Realm of Order, a realm with many temples and ruins. It is where some of the most wisest and mystical Pokemon lived. It is ruled by the dragon Reshiram. In the middle of these two was the Realm of Peace. It is the biggest Realm and had diverse environments so that any Pokemon can live there. It has been trusted by a Pokemon called Cobalion. To make the Realm a better place to live, Cobalion made the "Explorers", a origination where Pokemon rescue other Pokemon in need. Another reason it was made was the number of mysterious Dungeons the realm had. The Explorers investigate these dungeons and come back with information about them. This has been going on for a long time and most of the Pokemon forgot about the war. That all changed when one mysterious Pokemon appeared out of nowhere. The Pokemon's name was…

**This is another story I am working on but I will work on my Kingdom Hearts story most of the time. At the end, it's not asking what kind of Pokemon it is but an actual name. Since I'm bad at making names, I'll leave it to you guys to make a name. If there are no suggestions, I will make up one myself. I won't promise it'll be good though. -_-"**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Light From the Sky**

* * *

A Staraptor flew high in the skies to scout the world below it. A scarf was wrapped around his neck with a platinum badge sewn into it. It was a daily routine, the usual sight. The Realm of Peace was a giant home for all to enjoy. Near around the center was the forestry part of the realm. North of that was the plains biome where the Staraptor saw glimpses of Rhyhorns and Tauros stalk wide open area. Northwest was the mountainous biome, where there were obviously mountains. On the foots of these giants stood a savanna like biome. If one looked closer, they could see a mountain surrounded by a lighting storm, signaling the Realm of Chaos. South was the marine area, where most of the rivers are found and eventually the sea. Southeast was the tropical area, where the many diverse plant life live there. When one found an ancient artifact, it means they were near the Realm of Order.

Seeing that his patrol was finished, the predator Pokemon dived down towards home base.

In the middle of The Realm of Peace stood Erini Village where shops filled the streets everywhere. It had everything and anything the Realm needed, especially for the Explorers. In the middle the village stood the Explorer's main headquarters. It was a 10 floored tower, view able from anywhere in the village, and the roof was a wide landing pad for any to all flying Pokemon to report anything of the unusual. The Staraptor from before landed on said landing pad and made his way down the tower. Usually, the base was packed with explorers around the Realm, looking to see if there's any danger in the realm or better yet, get an exploration mission. Today, there was only 3 or 4 teams just resting, probably from a recent mission. On the 7th floor, the Staraptor approached a simple door that said Cobalion on its front. Before he could peck at the door, he heard a conversion inside.

"No, I thought your mother had made this clear." The voice was calm, but had a sense of power. "I appreciate your offer and we need all the recruits we can get..."

"But then why won't you let me join?!" the other voice sounded female and young.

"I can not," the other voice growled, "It was of direct request that you may not join our cause."

"Just because I'm little? Just because I'm mother's little princess?"

"Please my lady, you must know why your mother refuses for you to join. I am not doubting your skills and you could have the potential to be a great explorer..."

The door burst open and a flash of green passed the Staraptor. Inside the room stood the leader himself, Cobalion. His room was accompanied with blue torches and windows that let him view the outside world. He seemed angry, but then it faded when he sighed.

"Ah, Urono, I see that you overheard that."

Urono bowed to Cobalion. "Don't be ashamed my leader, there was nothing you could have done."

"You don't have the slightest idea," he said with a melancholy tone.

. . .

Next to the west side of the village stood a small forestry area named Arachi Woods. It was a calm little area where most of the residents are very docile. What isn't docile though, is the current visitor. A small Snivy, with a bag strapped over her shoulder, was hitting a tree with a Vine Whip. The Metapods, Kakunas, and Burmys shook every time the tree was struck.

"Why doesn't mother let me? I'm can take care of myself, I'm not a little girl anymore!" Eventually, she stopped, leaving a scar on the tree that was 2 inches deep. The Snivy sat down,exhausted from her tantrum. Then, she took out something from her bag. It was a leaf, but it had drawings on it. Some were hers and the others were ones she had drawn with her brother.

"Krino, I... I just wanted to be with you again." She put the leaf over her chest with both her hands and closed her eyes.

"If you can hear me, if you missed me too, then please, send a sign of our longing." Nothing happened. The Snivy sighed and carefully put the leaf back inside the bag. Of course nothing was going to happen, why did I bother trying it, she thought to herself. As she began walking back to the village, a strange sound got her attention. Looking back, she saw something shine in the sky. It was strange because the sun was still out so a it couldn't be a star. Before she could ponder about it more, the shine suddenly became a pillar of light. Flying type Pokemon were startled and flew away in panic. It was nothing the Snivy had saw before. She stared at it in awe until it was gone. Instantly, she ran toward where the pillar hit the ground.

She found it easily because there were little scorch marks of where the light had touched the ground. What she didn't expect was a Pokemon collapsed in the middle of it. The pokemon was in the wrong place at the wrong time, the pillar probably made him faint from fright. The Snivy went to check up on the Pokemon Closer inspection showed that it was a Zorua, not a native Pokemon in around these woods. Not knowing what to do, the Snivy shook it.

The Zoura moved slightly and began to open its eyes.

"Hey, you ok?" the Snivy asked.

"Yeah..., I... I think so." It was a male. He sounded very tired too, like he hadn't slept in days.

"You must have taken a beating from that light."

"Light?" The Zoura looked at his surroundings and looked scared. "Hey... where am I?"

The Snivy looked confused. "You don't know how you got here?" The Zoura shook his head.

"That's odd. Well before we continue, let me introduce myself. My name is Elipia, daughter of Lady Kyria."

"Lady? Wow, she must be an important if she has "Lady" in front of her name."

Elipia shrugged. "It's nothing really. Now what's yours?"

"My what?"

"Your name! What is it?" She sounded a little annoyed.

"Oh yea, right. My name! My... name..."

"You mean to tell my you don't even know your birth name?"

"Wait, just let me.." The Zoura looked down on the ground, trying to remember. "Roa! My name is Roa." He looked proud of himself for a second, but then looked down again. "Why couldn't I remember my name?"

Elipia didn't look too happy about the situation. "Anything else you need to recall?"

Roa thought about it for a good 10 seconds. Suddenly, he looked terrified.

"What is it?" Elipia asked. "Did you remember something important?"

Roa turned to her, his eyes looked as if he saw the back of a Shedinja. "The opposite. I don't remember anything."


End file.
